L'invasion
by Laemia
Summary: "Les champignons ne sont pas des plantes, Demyx." Zemyx, OS, AU


**Ecrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF sur le thème Champignons.**

 **Et... Je ne sais pas. Vraiment. Ne posez pas de questions.**

* * *

« Encore un cauchemar ? » marmonna Zexion depuis les abîmes du matelas.

Demyx, le front perlant de sueur, hocha la tête en tremblant, puis se rendit compte que son petit ami ne pouvait pas le voir. Ce dernier, face au silence, finit par se remuer avec un soupir las, pour caresser mollement le dos de Demyx.

« Ecoute, c'est plus possible, là... marmonna-t-il en tentant de décoller ses yeux soudés par le sommeil. J'ai cours tôt demain. Je sais, c'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne. J'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Néanmoins, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse avoir un tel impact... Tu veux pas essayer de relativiser ? »

Zexion avait un véritablement don pour ne pas réconforter les gens. Heureusement, Demyx n'en avait jamais vraiment besoin, étant d'un naturel profondément bon vivant.

Enfin, sauf lorsqu'il pensait à ces _choses_...

Il entendait encore la voix de son compagnon le lui annoncer, avec toute la froideur du monde...

* * *

 _Un mois plus tôt_

« Les champignons ne sont pas des plantes, Demyx. »

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il constata l'expression sérieuse de son amoureux, qui le regardait par dessus son livre. Zexion ne plaisantait que rarement.

« Tu vas pas me faire croire que ce sont des animaux, rétorqua le musicien. Je suis pas si bête. J'veux dire, je suis bête, oui, mais pas à ce point.

-Non... Ce ne sont pas des animaux non plus. Juste des champignons. C'est un règne à part, en fait, les fungis. C'est fascinant, à vrai dire... »

Loin, très loin de trouver cela fascinant, Demyx tenta un sourire figé derrière sa guitare. Toute sa vie interne, la circulation de son sang, son estomac en train de digérer, tout se glaça d'un coup.

« Tu... Plaisantes, pas vrai ?

-Non. Quel est le problème ?

-Oh... Rien. »

Il avait bien dû lui avouer le problème la nuit suivante, après son premier cauchemar, à savoir : ce que Zexion venait de lui révélait le _terrifiait_. Ça remettait en question tout l'équilibre du monde, cet histoire ! Pas des plantes, pas des animaux... Mais alors, qu'est-ce que _c'était_?

« Bah... Des champignons » répondaient les gens en haussant les épaules face à ses angoisses comme si tout était _normal_.

Comme si ce n'était pas _répugnant_. Immonde. Contre-nature.

Sérieusement, au lieu de tourmenter de pauvres homosexuels innocents, la manif pour tous ferait mieux de se préoccuper des _champignons_.

Demyx leur envoya un mail au cours de sa deuxième semaine de psychose. Il n'eut jamais de réponse. Il contacta aussi le Président et la Nasa. Nada.

Est-ce que personne ne voyait la gravité de la situation ? Est-ce que tout ça... N'était qu'un vaste complot ?

Mon dieu, ils avaient déjà pris le contrôle des dirigeants de la Terre !

La nuit, il revoyait tous les champignons qu'il avait dévoré durait sa vie de jeune insouciant. Il les imaginait remonter par sa bouche, par ses narines, l'étouffer...

« T'es quand même le seul mec au monde à avoir peur des champignons » marmonna une fois Zexion.

Même lui ne comprenait pas. Mais Zexion n'était pas capable de piger quoi que ce soit si ce n'était pas marqué dans un bouquin. Demyx l'aimait pour ça et malgré ça. Pauvre âme innocente... S'il ne comprenait pas, alors ce serait à lui de le protéger !

Zexion tentait d'apaiser ses terreurs nocturnes. Il se sentait coupable,vraiment, Demyx parvenait à le voir, même si son mec était aussi expressif qu'un étui à lunettes. Il essayait, mais ne comprenait pas et il n'était pas très... Pas très doué. Ça réconfortait Demyx qu'il essaie, quand même.

Ce n'était pas ça qui allait repousser l'attaque des champignons, cela dit !

Ils étaient partout. Au supermarché, à la piscine, sur son tapis de salle de bain, dans la forêt...

Par- _tout_.

« Dem', ceci est une intervention ! » s'exclama Axel en sortant de derrière un rideau, bientôt suivi de plusieurs des plus proches amis de Demyx.

Le pauvre Demyx n'eut pas la jugeote de se débattre quand son entourage l'attacha à une chaise de cuisineavec du fil de pêche trouvable dans les magasins de bricolage. Beaucoup de fil.

Hébété, il eut juste le temps de se demander s'ils étaient de mèche avec ses ennemis jurés, avant que Zexion ne revienne avec une assiette fumante de champignons de Paris coupés en morceaux. Demyx se raidit tout net.

C'était quoi, ça ? Un piège ? Une diversion ? Est-ce que lui aussi était de mèche avec le complot mondial ? L'étaient-ils tous ? Demyx gardait l'oeil sur l'assiette. Aucun moyen de savoir si les choses, même coupées en quatre, étaient bel et bien mortes. On ne pouvait rien savoir de ce genre de créatures sordides...

« Bon, Demyx, écoute-moi bien ! trancha Zexion en le regardant de haut, d'un air autoritaire qui aurait été pas mal au lit. Tu veux faire la guerre au champignons ? Parfait ! Tu sais ce que tu peux faire pour les tuer ? Les manger. Tu peux sauver le monde en mangeant des champignons.

-Arrête, je suis pas si bête ! »

Il lui expliqua sa réflexion de tantôt.

« Non, non, Dem'... soupira son petit ami. Écoute. Les champignons restent des êtres vivants. Comme les plantes et les animaux. Ils naissent, ils se nourrissent, se reproduisent et meurent. Si tu coupes un arbre ou un chien en deux, ça meurt, non ? Là, c'est pareil. Et admettons que ce ne soit pas le cas, l'acide de ton estomac dissoudrait n'importe quoi. En plus, je les aient cuits à la poêle. Maintenant, on va te détacher, tu vas te sortir les doigts du fessier et sauver l'univers en mangeant ces trucs. Ok ? »

Lentement, Demyx hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Oui. Il avait raison. S'il voulait protéger tout le monde, il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi dans la peur ! Oh, qu'il se sentait honteux de ne l'avoir pas compris plus tôt ! Il fallait qu'il _agisse_.

Se sentant imprégné d'un courage tout nouveau, d'une fierté naissante à l'idée de sauver tout ceux qu'il aimait de la menace des champignons, Demyx porta la première fourchette à sa bouche.

« Ben ça par exemple... marmonna Axel en voyant son pote engloutir son assiette. Zexion,t'es un génie. »

Le concerné accueillit le compliment d'un reniflement modeste. Il lui avait tout de même fallu de longues semaines avant d'y songer. Il se désolait un peu, sur ce coup. La solution était sous nez depuis le début.

Peur des champignons, vraiment... Il n'y avait que Demyx pour lui faire un coup pareil. Que lui pour être aussi déraisonnable et ignorant.

Tout le monde savait que leurs véritables ennemis étaient les licornes roses invisibles.


End file.
